Summer Loving
by SportyGirl00
Summary: It's summer for the New Directions and it couldn't be better. Summer romances, having fun with best friends, and going to fun places. Sure there may be arguments but it turns out good before they go back to school for most of their's senior years. *mostly fabrevans*
1. Last Day of School

It's finally the last day of school for William McKinley High School and the New Directions couldn't be happier.

"I can't believe it's finally the last day of school!" An excited Sam said while walking down the halls with his best friend Puck.

"yup me either. But I'm so glad!" Puck said.

Then Sam spotted a blonde headed girl at her locker. "I gotta go man see ya." Sam said to Puck. He then headed towards the blonde girl.

"Guess who." He said while covering her eyes.

"Johnny Depp?" She replied.

"haha very funny."

"oh it's you Sam." She said with a smirk.

"so what are you gonna do this summer. Dream about me when I'm not with you." Sam asked with a smirk now on his face.

"oh you wish."

"yes I really do. Anyways I wanna be with you all summer basically."

"Aww me too Sammy, me too."

"heyy! Don't call me 'Sammy' only Stacey can."

"oh darn it I thought I was special to you." Quinn pretended to be hurt.

"you are! Your really special to me but I don't like that nickname and the last I want is my girlfriend calling me 'Sammy'."

"finne. No Sammy."

"Yay thank you babe your the best."

"wow your so happy over that I should start calling you bad nicknames more often."

"What? Oh no please don't."

"You never know..." Then Quinn walked away down the hall.

darn Quinn I love her so much... Ah I can't stop thinking about her.. How can a girl be so perfect? I can't wait to spend all summer with her! It's gonna be the best summer ever!

The bell then rang and snapped Sam out of his thoughts. He headed to his first class

* * *

Glee club had just finished. It was basically just Mr. Shue telling everyone to have a good summer and that he hoped to see us next year and stuff like that then they sang a goodbye song. Sam was now headed to Quinn's locker to wait for her. After a minute or so she showed up.

"hey ready to go?" He asked

"yea I am!"

They headed to Sam's car and got into it. While passing by the school Quinn yelled "GOODBYE WILLIAM MCKINLEY! SEE YOU NEXT YEAR!"

"Your too cute Quinn." Sam said.

"How?" She asked

"You just are."

"Aww thanks Samball so are you!" Quinn replied with a smirk

"really Quinn? Your seriously gonna call me bad nicknames?"

"Yep I am Sammyboy!"

"ok game on Quinnybear." Sam replied

"NOOOO! Samm dooonnnttt!" Quinn whined

"hey you started it"

"fine I'll stop."

"ok but I won't Quinnypooh."

"Ugh! SAM your soo mean!"

"Love you too babe." Sam said with a smirk


	2. Going to Sam's

Sam and Quinn arrived at Quinn's house. "bye babe." Sam said. "bye text me kay?" "of course I will. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too." Quinn said and gave Sam a peck on the lips then went inside after one more small wave.

Sam then drove home. Once he was inside his house he screamed "OH YEAH ITS SUMMER!" "Sammy your weird." his little sister Stacey said as she came into the living room. "No Stacey Im not Im just so happy its summer." "why school is fun i'm sad its over." "oh my dear sister once your older you'll wonder why you ever liked school. it sucks." "whatever Sam. what should we do this summer." "um Stacey what makes you think I'm gonna spend my summer with you?" "because i'm your sister and you love me." Stacey said with an 'innocent' smile. "well sorry to say I'm not spending my WHOLE summer with you, but some of it." "well who you gonna spend it with then Sammy?" "Quinn and my friends duh." "oh duh.. plus you better bring Quinn over cause i miss her." "I'll think about it Stace." Sam said then he went to his room. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Quinn.

**miss you already :( -S**

she texted back a minute later

**aww me too -Q**

**why dont you come over? stace says she misses you -S**

**haha i miss her too but i cant my mom says we're having company over :( -Q**

**darn! whos the company? -S**

**idk my moms friends from work -Q**

**oh sucks for you :D -S**

**oh shut up -Q**

**maybe if you ask your mom will let you, she is nice -S**

**haha ok i'll ask :) bye -Q**

**noo! ok... bye babe -S**

**bye! love you3 -Q**

**love you too! -S**

Sam got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

With Quinn:

After Quinn stopped texting Sam she heard her mom come home so she went downstairs. "hey mom can i go to Sam's tonight?" "Quinn you know I'm having guest over later." Quinns mom Judy said. "yeah i do mom but it's going to be people from your work. i'm gonna be bored out of my mind." "i dont want you there with him alone together. i dont want you to be pre-" "MOM! His whole family is going to be there!" Quinn quickly interrupted her mom. "Your sure?" "positive mom." "fine if his family is there then you can go." "yay! thanks mom love you!" Quinn ran upstairs and texted Sam.

**my mom said i could come over. so can i?** **-Q**

**HECK YES! -S**

**haha :) your cute see you there :) -Q**

**cant wait! :) -S**

Quinn quickly ran to take a shower. 5 minutes later she was out of the shower and dressed in a spaghetti strapped tank top and booty shorts, looking through her closet for something to wear. then her phone buzzed, she checked it and it was her best friend Santana.

**hey Q wanna hang out tomorrow? We could go to shopping or something -S**

**hey San idk probably -Q**

**ok good i miss my b**** already -S**

**haha miss you too San but i gtg -Q**

**why? -S**

**gotta get ready im going to Sams house -Q**

**oooh have fun ;) -S**

**no we're not gonna do anything his family is there -Q**

**oh sucks for you guys :P -S**

**whatever bye -Q**

**bye b**** -S**

Quinn chose to wear short shorts with a white loose tank top with the infinity sign on it and white flip flops. She went downstairs and told her mom she was leaving then grabbed her car keys and left.

She got to Sam's house and rang the doorbell.

* * *

No one's POV:

Sam's mom Julie opened the door and saw Quinn. "Quinn! It's so good to see you again." Mrs Evans said. "You too Mrs Evans!" Quinn said. Then Mrs Evans hugged Quinn. "mom come on stop." "oh Sam you stop it whats wrong with hugging your girlfriend?" Mrs Evans asked. "It's weird mom so let me do the hugging." Sam replied. Quinn and Mrs Evans laughed and Sam went over to Quinn and gave her a hug. "I missed you." Sam told Quinn. "I missed you too!" Quinn said back. "Aww you guys are too cute! I should get my camera!" Mrs Evans said. "Mom! STOP! come on!" Sam said while Quinn giggled. "QUINN!" Stacey said while running to the front door and hugging Quinn. Then Sam's dad John and younger brother Stevie came behind Stacey. "oh geez my family is so annoying! I'm sorry Quinn!" Sam said. "Sam their not annoying it's sweet, my mom is never like this so i kind of like it." Quinn said. "Ok um me and Quinn are going to my room!" Sam said changing the subject of Quinn's mom to something else.

Sam and Quinn went into Sam's room and he closed the door. "so how's life?" Sam asked awkwardly. "um.. good?" "that's good..." it was awkward because they've never really been alone in Sam's room. "well this is awkward." Quinn said. "yep totally." "so your family is really sweet sometimes i wish my mom was like that but then again i know she wont be because my dad isnt here anymore." Quinn said. "hey it's not your fault." Sam told her. "yes it is. If i didnt get pregnant then my dad would still be here and our family could of been perfect still." "hey listen to me its not your fault he shouldn't of left anyway." "yeah but i just miss him!" Quinn said while tears started forming in her eyes. "come here." Sam said pulling Quinn into a hug and comforting her while she cried on his shoulder.


	3. Goodnight

"Ugh I'm sorry I'm being a baby." Quinn said. "No it's ok babe." Sam told her. "I don't know what's wrong with me" "nothing's wrong with you." Sam said then he kissed Quinn's cheek. "I love you!" He told her. "I love you too!" She said back. Quinn wiped her tears away then they let Stacey and Stevie come in Sam's room.

"Quinny will you play with me this summer?" Stacey asked. "Of course Stace, if you want me too." "Yay! I want you too! Sammy said he's only going to play with me sometimes 'cause he rather play with his friends." "Huh Sammy why? That's not very nice!" Quinn told Sam. "Stace why'd you have to tell her?" Sam said. "'Cause your being mean!" Stacey said. "Stacey stop being a drama queen!" Stevie said. "I'm nooott!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm noot!" "Yes you aare!" Stacey and Stevie continued arguing until Sam said "ok guys that's enough, I'm kicking you guys out!" "NOOOO!" They both screamed. "Yes! Now leave!" "You are mean Sam!" Stevey said. Stacey hug Quinn then her and Stevie left Sam's room.

"sorry about them again." Sam said to Quinn. "Don't be silly I love them! I don't see how you don't." Quinn said. "Oh I do sometimes." Quinn laughed. "So wanna have a sleepover?" Sam asked in a girly voice. "Totally!" Quinn said backed. Then they both laughed. "No but seriously do you?" Sam asked. "Haha yeah right Sam." "Yeah i know but, I wish! I really do!" They talked, goofed around, and made out for a couple hours until Quinn had to go home. Sam's family said their goodbyes, with Stacey begging Quinn to stay, and then quinn went home.

* * *

With Quinn:

Quinn was about to scream she was home but remember there might be guest over. She walked into the living room and saw her mom watching tv alone. "Hey mom I'm home." Quinn said. "oh honey hi! Did you have fun?" Judy asked. "Yep mom I did. But I'm gonna go to bed." "ok goodnight honey." "goodnight mom."

Quinn got to her room, changed into her pajamas and took her make up off then climbed into her bed. She grabbed her phone and saw she had 3 text messages. 2 from Santana and 1 from Sam. She looked at Sam's first.

**hey babe! -S**

**hii! -Q**

Then she checked santanas texts.

**can you hang tomorrow?**

**Q! Stop making out with Sam and answer! Oh and stop ****_touching_**** each other like that! ;) **

**omg! San no! We weren't ****_touching_**** each other! Shut up! -Q**

**geez finally you answer! So can you?**

**idk I'll text you tomorrow if I can or not -Q**

**ugh Q!**

**sorry! -Q**

**finnne!**

**yay! Well I'm tired so goodnight! :) -Q**

**nooo! Q don't!**

**goodnight San! Love you ;) -Q**

**ugh you bitch!**

she saw that Sam texted her back.

**hey what's up -S**

**just laying in bed -Q**

**relaxing! -S**

**totally. What are you doing -Q**

**i finally got Stevie and Stace to leave me alone -S**

**hehe aww their so cute! -Q**

**cute? Q your supposed to tell me your happy I got them to leave me alone not almost the opposite -S**

**sorry but their too cute -Q**

**ahum how about me, am I cute -S**

**i don't know I have to think about that -Q**

**oh really? I see how it is -S**

**hehe yep :) -Q**

**remember what happened last time we did this? I won -S**

**well not this time -Q**

**really huh? -S**

**yep! -Q **

**ok your right you win your just too cute no one can win the cute contest against you :) -S**

**hehe your such a dork! But thanks baby your cute too! -Q**

**Thanks baby your way cuter tho -S**

**no you are! I'm gonna head to bed Kay -Q**

**okay baby goodnight! Sweet dreams love you! -S**

**goodnight love you too! XOXO -Q**

****before Quinn went to bed she went downstairs to get a cup of water. On her way upstairs from getting the water she saw her mom asleep on the couch. Quinn grabbed a blanket and covered her mom with it then whispered 'goodnight' before returning to her own bed to go to sleep.


	4. Quinntana Day?

**Ok Hey everyone I have a question do you guys want Brittana or Pucktana? Let me know please! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello?" She asked tiredly. "Oh Q did I wake you up?" The person asked. "Yes, yes you did." "Good!" "Really San what do you want?" "I needed to ask you a question." "Ok what?" Quinn asked angrily. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." "Well lets see you woke me up at 6:30 in the morning on the first day of summer what do you think?" "Ok jesus I'm sorry." "How you even up this early?" "It's 'cause I'm used to it." "Whatever. What do you want?" "First question can you hang today?" "I don't know I haven't asked yet." "What? Q! Come on go ask right now then." "San I'm not going to wake my mom up just to asked her this." "Why not?" "'Cause I'm not." "Fine you'll ask later. Second question do you want to go shopping?" "If I can sure." "Ok good. Third question do you want to go to the beach?" "Yes!" "Yay! Can't wait!" "If I can. I have a question now. What time?" "12?" "Ok. Bye San dont you ever wake me up this early again your I'll kill you!" "Haha love you too!" Quinn hung up and went back to sleep.

* * *

Quinn woke up about 3 hours later and it was almost 10 o'clock. She got out of bed and brushed her teeth Then went downstairs to find her mom. Her mom wasn't downstairs so she checked her moms room. There her mom was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. "Hey mom what are you doing?" She asked. "Oh Quinn hi I'm just staring at the ceiling." "Why?" "I don't know I don't want to get out of bed." "haha ok I for sure know I'm your kid now." She told her mom. "Why's that?" "Because i did that almost everyday before getting ready for school." They both laughed. "So what's up honey?" Judy asked her daughter. "I was wondering if I could hang out with Santana today?" "Hang out or sleepover or both?" "Um I don't know about the sleepover part but probably." "Whose house will you sleep at?" "Here?" Judy raised her eyebrow. "please mom! Santana says she doesn't like her house 'cause her family's annoying." "Aw you don't think your family's annoying?" "Well considering its only you and me i guess not. But you can be sometimes." "I can be?" "No? Please mom!" "Hmmm... Fine." "Yay! Thank you so much mom your the best! I love you!" "Yeah yeah yeah love you too sweety."

Quinn ran to her room to text Santana.

**my mom answered -Q**

**'bout time. What'd she say?**

**wait are we also having a sleepover? -Q **

**if it's at your house YES **

**ok -Q **

**so what'd she say?!**

**ok ok she said... -Q**

**Q don't fuck with me **

**hehe ok she said yes! -Q**

**booyah! **

**You can also sleepover! -Q**

**yeah bitches!**

**ok San see you at 12! -Q**

**bye Q**

1 hour later Quinn was showered and dressed in demin short shorts, a white loose tank top with a big colorful cross on it, and her white flip flops. Quinn had her makeup on then pack a beach bag with a towel and stuff.

Santana showed up at 11:30 and Quinns mom answered the door. "Hello Santana." "Hey mrs F!" "She's in her room go on up." "Thanks." Santana ran up the stairs and pounded on Quinns door just because she wanted too then opened her door a second after the pounding. "Holy crap San you scared me!" Quinn said after she jumped. "I know that was the point." Quinn glared at her. "I hate you sometimes." "I know that too." "whatever. Ready to go?" Quinn asked. "Heck yes!"

* * *

Quinn and Santana were walking in the mall. They had just bought their new bikinis for the beach. "We're going to have so much fun!" Santana said. "I know right! I'm already loving my summer!" Quinn said with a smile. "Oh god what did you and Sam do?" "Nothing." "Then why are you smiling so big?" "We didn't anything San. I just love him." "mmhmm." "San seriously." "Ok whatever." "Fine we just made out for a couple minutes that's it." "I knew! Did you guys use tongue?" "Santana!" "What I wanna know the details... Wait no I don't... Wait yes I do." "Santana your gross." "Hey just asking."

"Santana? Quinn?" Quinn and Santana looked to see who was saying their name. "Oh great..." Santana said annoyed. "What are you guys doing here?" The person asked. "Oh just shopping." Quinn said. "If it isn't already obvious." Santana said. "Santana be nice." Quinn told her. "It's ok it's not like we're not used to it anyways." "What are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked. "Quinn we already went through this obviously their shopping." "Shut up Santana." Quinn said. "Well actually Rachel's shopping I'm just carrying her bags." Finn said. "Whatever. What are you shopping for Rachel? The kids stores at that way." Santana said pointing across the mall. "Santana stop." Quinn told her. "What just saying she dresses like a 5 year old." "I do not!" Rachel objected. "Yes you do!" Santana said back. "I don't know how you can stand her." Rachel said to Quinn. "Oh she has a softer side." Quinn said. "Shut up Quinn lets go." Santana said while pulling Quinn to the exit. Quinn waved goodbye to Rachel and Finn and they waved back.

* * *

Quinn and Santana arrived at the beach after changing into their bikinis at home. Quinn had a plain black bikini while Santana had a plain but strapless orange bikini. Santana was setting up the beach towels on the sand. She heard Quinn's phone ringing and saw that it was Sam. Santana smirked and picked up the phone. "Heyy baby I bet you look so hot right now." Santana said in her best Quinn voice. Quinn saw her and tried grabbing her phone. "San what are you doing?!" "You should take off your clothes and send me a pic." "Santana stop give me my phone!" Quinn said while reaching for her phone. But Santana kept going further away. "And I want you to talk dirty to me. Like really dirty!" "Santana give it to me!" "I bet you like when I slide my tongue around yours." "Santana stop it and shut up! Give it to me!" "It's so hard for me to resist you when we make out but I have to. God knows what happened last time I put out. I got knocked up! But your so sexy I almost give in every time and I have wet dreams about you everyday!" "Santana I swear to god give me my phone!" "Quinn don't swear to god I thought you were a good Christian girl." Santana said to Quinn while covering the speaker on Quinns phone. "Shut up Santana give me my phone!" "Fine hang on. Bye baby I'll be thinking about you grinding into to me while I'm in the water!" Santana hung up and gave Quinn her phone.

"I'm going to kill you Santana!" Quinn tried calling Sam back but he didn't pick up so she texted him.

**OMG! Sorry that was Santana! -Q**

"oh come on Q I was kidding." Santana said. "Shut up, I'm mad at you!" Quinn told her.

**haha i know it's ok babe. -S**

**ok good -Q**

**what are you guys doing? -S**

"Q come on we're not at the beach so you can text your boyfriend! It's Quinntana time!"

**we're at the beach! And I gotta go Santana says its Quinntana time. Bye love you! -Q**

**ok. What if me and Puck 'stop by'? ;) -S**

**that would be cool -Q**

**ok bye babe love ya too! -S**

"ok I'm done!" Quinn said. "Gosh finally!" "Ok Santana what's so important that I can't text Sam?" "Nothing I just wanna hang out with my best friend!" "Aww San!" "shut up or I'll take it back!" "But you can't 'cause it already came out your mouth." "Shut up Q! You make it so hard to try and be nice!" "Ok ok I'm sorry!" "Good." "Ok so what do you want to talk about?" "I don't know..." "I do!" "Ok what Q?" "Brittany." "Pass!" "San! What happened between you two?" "nothing." "Yes something!" "I don't wanna talk about it!" "But we're the unholy trinity!" "I don't care! Now we aren't! We haven't been since you got bunch of boyfriends!" Quinn frowned and looked away from Santana. "Q stop I'm sorry." Quinn still didn't look at her. "Q come on please?" Quinn still didn't turn around. "Q I swear to god I'm sorry ok? Please Q?" Quinn finally turned around "I used to be part of the unholy trinity too you know! That was really mean!" "I know and I said I'm sorry!" "I never thought we weren't the unholy trinity! Was that how you and Britt felt?" "Q we-" Santana got cut off by someone.

"Hey! You guys are here want a coincidence!" Sam said and winked at Quinn. Then Sam and Puck noticed the tension between them. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. "Nothing!" Both of them said at the same time. "I'm leaving!" Quinn said and began packing up her stuff. "Wait why? We just got here!" Puck said. "Q I said I'm sorry!" Santana said. Both boys looked at them so confused. Quinn started walking away. Sam followed Quinn. "Babe what happened?" He asked. "Nothing." She replied. "That wasn't nothing." "well it's none of your business!" She yelled. Sam stepped back. "Ugh I'm sorry Sam!" Quinn said. "Are you sure your ok?" "Yeah." "Did you bring your car?" "Shit we rode hers!" "Ok well want me to give you a ride?" "Yes please?" "Ok come on." Sam sent a message to Puck telling him to ride with Santana.

"well they left... With Sam's car..." Puck said. Santana didn't reply. "Could you drop me off on your way home? When your ready to leave of course." Puck asked. "Fine whatever lets go!" Santana said. "Ok cool thanks San!"

* * *

**I hoped you liked my story! And the Quinntana fight! :) question do you guys want Brittana or Pucktana? Review please! :)**


	5. Confessions

**It's a tie between Pucktana and brittana so I need someone to break the tie please :)**

* * *

Sam pulled up to Quinns driveway. "Do you want me to stay for a while?" He asked. "You don't have to." She told him. "What if I wanted to?" "Then you can come in." "Well then I'll just come in then." They both walked into Quinns house and were greeted by Judy. "Quinn honey your home! Hello San- Sam?" Judy asked confused. "Were you lying? You said it was Santana not Sam. You are absolutely not having a sleepover with Sam!" "MOM! I wasn't lying god!" Quinn yelled. Judy was shocked her daughter almost never yelled at her even when she should. "Something happened. I'm pretty sure they got into a fight." Sam whispered to Judy. "Oh ok.." "Is ok that I stay awhile to comfort her?" Sam asked politely. "Of course." Judy said.

"so what happened?" Sam asked once they were in Quinn's room. "Nothing." Quinn answered. "Fine you don't have to tell me yet but your going to some time." Sam told her. Quinn didn't say anything. "Ok what do you want to do while I'm here?" He asked. Quinn still didn't say anything. "Ok..." Sam just decided she wasn't going to talk so he jumped next to her on her bed and turned on the tv. He put his arm around her and she lay her head against his shoulder while both of them watched a rerun of FRIENDS.

A couple minutes into the episode Quinn blurted out "She started it!" "What?" Sam asked. "Santana! She started it!" Sam turned off the tv and faced Quinn. "Started what?" He asked. "The fight!" "How?" "I asked her about why she wasn't hanging out with Brittany and she snapped at me!" "Well do you know why she did that?" "Of course not Sam!" "Sorry. Continue." "We'll she snapped at me then I asked her why she wouldn't tell 'cause we're the unholy trinity, then she said we weren't and haven't been since I had a bunch of boyfriends!" Sam didn't know what to say. "Then I asked if her and Brittany really felt that way 'cause I didn't but then you guys came." "Oh sorry I didn't know we would've left if-" "No I'm glad you guys did 'cause I had enough that's why I left." "Oh..." Sam said.

It was quiet for a while. "I think you should ask her why she said those things." Sam said. "What! No! I don't care!" "I think you do care Quinn." "Stop Sam you don't know anything!" "Hey you stop I'm just trying to help you don't have to snap at me!" Quinn stayed silent. "Seriously Q I'm not trying to be mean you can't always do that when someone does something you don't like." Sam said.

After awhile Quinn finally spoke "I'm sorry." Sam looked at her. "I'm sorry Sam I didn't mean to snap at you I'm just upset and annoyed." She said. "It's ok baby, but next just count to 10 or something." Sam replied. Quinn smiled a little. "Ok." "Now I don't want you to get mad but I think you should ask Santana. I know this is really upsetting you and I don't like it." "I don't know Sam..." "Please?" "Ugh fine tomorrow." "You promise?" "Promise." "Ok good." Sam said.

"Quinn! You have a visitor!" Judy screamed from downstairs. "Who is it?" Quinn shouted back. "Um... Santana!" "Well maybe now's the time." Sam said. Quinn sighed. Sam kissed her and left downstairs.

"Hey Santana she's in her room she said to go up to her. I'm going to leave bye mrs fabray and Santana." Sam said as he left to go home. "Well go ahead then." Judy said with a smile. Santana thanked Judy and walked up the stairs to Quinns room. She knocked Quinns door. "Can I come in?" Santana asked. "Sure." Quinn replied. "First off I'm really sorry Q." "Ok so-" "Wait can i continue my apology real quick?" "Ok.. Sure." "I didn't mean it ok I was just mad and frustrated that's why I said it! Ok I'm done." "But if you said it when you were mad it must've been true." "What no it wasn't..." "Santana stop, dont lie to me I know when you're lying so drop it." Santana didn't say anything but she was looking really guilty. "Just answer one thing, why do you guys think that?" "Look Quinn ever since you dated Finn all you cared about was him. It was Finn this, Finn that. Then when you told us we 'should really get a boyfriend'. That made me and Brittany mad 'cause we don't need boyfriends we have each other. So yeah we ignored you and you ignored us first anyway so we were just playing along. Soon we drifted, you went off with Finn and was set on being the most popular person in McKinley so me and Britt just let you go. Then when you got pregnant we were still kind of mad at you so we didn't offer to let you stay with us. Then junior year came and we were friends again obviously but when you started dating Sam you were actually happy with him but some... things happened between Britt and I and you weren't there for either of us." Santana finally finished.

Quinn was shocked and also ashamed of herself. "Wait what happened between you and Britt?" Santana didn't answer. "San please? I won't say anything bad I promise." "Um.. Ok fine but promise you won't look or act any different with me after I tell you this." "I promise San." "pinky promise?" "Pinky promise." Quinn said and they hooked pinkies. "Will one day we were drunk at my house and we ended up sleeping together." Quinn's jaw dropped. Santana continued. "We liked it but only thought it was because we were drunk so we tried it again while we weren't drunk and we kind of liked it still... so we kept sleeping with each other and I told Brittany it didn't mean anything, we were just fooling around. But sometime junior year I started to have feelings for Britt and I thought she had feelings for me too. That's when we sang that song with Miss Holiday.-" "I knew something was going on!" Quinn interrupted. "Sorry continue." "Anyways the next week we were talking and well I told Brittany I _loved _her and wanted to be with her. I guess she got scared or just didn't feel the same way but she told me she didn't feel the same way and that we should stop whatever we were doing and she said she was with Artie and loved him. I was crushed! So Britt and I haven't talked to each other since, that's why I was around you so much I hoped you would notice something and help me 'cause I didn't know what to do, but of course you were with Sam all the time." Santana looked at Quinn and she saw Quinn eyes wide and she was quiet for a long time. She was going to apologize for everything and she regretted telling her all of this 'cause she knew Q would look at her different maybe disgusted? But was surprised when Quinn hugged her.

"OMG SAN IM SO SORRY I WASN'T THERE FOR YOU!" Quinn was crying hard. "I was so stupid! I knew something was wrong but I thought you guys would solve it 'cause you guys were so close. To be honest I was jealous of your guys friendship! I wanted to have something like that with someone that's why I was always with Finn and Sam I thought maybe we would be like you guys were! But I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you guys! I promise I'll never do it again just give me some signs and I'm all yours!" Santana laughed a little at the last part. "It's ok Q I forgive you. I'm just glad you kept your promise." "Of course San I love you too much to lose you!" Santana knew then that Quinn was and always would be her best friend. "But one question do you think your lesbian?" Quinn asked. Santana thrown off but she never thought about it. "I don't know I guess I'm attracted to guys but some girls also.." "Oh ok so maybe your bisexual." "I honestly don't know. I've never thought about it." "Oh ok why don't you get your stuff and sleepover like we planned." "of course! Everything's in my car."

* * *

**I really liked this chapter! I'm making the brittana situation a little different than from the show I hope you guys don't mind. Did you like it? Review please! Love you all!**


	6. Pillow Fight

Quinn woke up to the sound of a phone ringing... Santana's phone. "Santana pick up your phone!" Quinn yelled. Still no answer. "Santana!" Still no answer. "Ugh!" Quinn said while she grabbed Santana's phone. "Hello?" Quinn asked angrily. "Woah someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." "Yeah yeah what do you want Puck?" "Is Santana there? I need to talk to her." Puck said. "Good luck I already tried but she's knocked out." "Try again Quinn I seriously wanna ask her something." "Ugh ok fine!" Quinn shouted hoping Santana would wake up from it. "Is everything ok Quinnie?" Judy asked. "crap!" Quinn whisper shouted. "Yeah sorry mom!" Quinn said to her mom. On the phone Puck laughed. "Shut it Puck I'm doing _you_ a favor." "Right sorry Q!" Puck said with a chuckle.

"SANTANA WAKE UP WAKE UP ITS AN EMERGENCY!" Quinn shouted pretending to panic. Her mom went to work so she was good. Santana shot up and panicking also. "What?! Whats going on whats happening?!" Santana screamed. "Someones on the phone for you." Quinn replied calmly. "Q! You bitch!" Santana said hitting Quinn with a pillow. Quinn was laughing so hard when Santana hit her she fell off her bed. "Take... Your... Phone..." Quinn said in between laughs holding up Santana's phone. Santana grabbed it. "Hello? Who is it?" "I've always wondered what girls do at sleepovers and now I heard a glimpse of it." Puck said laughing. "Oh whatever. What do you want?" "Oh and i thought guys were cranky in the morning." "Ha ha shut up you would be to if you got woken up from your peaceful sleep by someone pretending there was an emergency." "Ok ok so I wanted to ask you a question." he asked. "Ok shoot." "Do you want to meet up later at the Lima Bean at 1?" "Why cant you ask me now?" "Cause its kind of important." "ok fine see you then." Santana said while hanging up.

"Ow!" Quinn said after getting hit in the face with a pillow. "Thats what you get for scaring me half to death!" Santana screamed. They were in the middle of a pillow fight when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Quinn screamed while walking down the stairs to the front door.

"Hey!" Quinn swung the door opened and was happy with who she saw. "Sam!" She said. "Hey babe." Sam replied. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Just checking to see that you talked to Santana." "Yeah I did." Sam looked at her skeptically. "Seriously, she's actually here right now." As if on cue Santana smacked Quinn with a pillow. "Oww! Santana!" Quinn yelped. "Oh hey Sam." Santana said 'innocently'. "San that hurt!" Quinn interrupted. "Hey don't hit my girl!" Sam said pulling Quinn into his arms. Santana made a gagging face. "Gag me." She said. "We didn't finish our fight anyway." Santana added.

The 3 of them walked to Quinn's living room and sat on the couch. "So trouty mouth what are you doing here." Santana asked. "I just came here to visit Quinn. I didn't know you were here otherwise i wouldn't have come." "Why 'cause I'm not good enough for you or something Trouty 'cause I'm way better than you! You're a piece of crap and you're not that cute and-" "Santana stop! What I meant is I didn't want to interrupt you and Quinn's 'Quinntana' time." Sam quickly stated. "Oh..." It was quiet for a while until they heard Quinn whisper "Well that escalated quickly." Sam and Santana burst out laughing and when Quinn asked why they were laughing, they rose their eyebrow's and said "We heard what you whispered." Quinn replied with an embarrassed oh. "Don't be embarrassed babe it was true." Sam told Quinn.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Sam asked a while afterwards. "I don't know but I have to meet Puck at the Lima Bean at 1." Santana told them. Quinn knit her eyebrows together and asked "why?" "I don't know he just told he has important to tell me something." "Oh ok.." "So you guys wanna play video games until 1?" Sam asked the 2 girls. "You have video games Q?" Santana asked Quinn. "No but my dad left his PS3 here and Sam keeps some video games here so we can play sometimes when he comes over." "Oh ok sure." The 3 of them ended up playing Call of Duty Black Ops 2 until 1, with Sam winning and the 2 girls tackling him and saying he cheated.

* * *

It was now 1:04 and Santana just arrived at the Lima Bean searching for Puck. She finally spotted him sitting in a corner. "Hey Puck." Santana greeted. "Hey! I didn't think you'd actually show." Puck stated honestly. "Oh why? I didn't have any second thoughts." Puck grinned real widely. Santana smiled back, but not as big she was confused as to why he wanted to talk to her. "So what's up?" Santana finally asked. "OK I'm just gonna come out and say," he took a deep breath. "I really like you and I wanted to know if you wanted to be my girlfriend or go out with me or something?" Puck asked quickly. There was a pause for a while until Santana replied "Umm..."

* * *

**Hey sorry I haven't posted in a while but im back! Did you like it? What do you think Santana's gonna say? Did you like it? Suggestions? Review please! :) ps I forgot to mention this a bunch of times but RIP Cory Monteith :( Im miss him a bunch :(**


	7. Carnival

Sam and Quinn shut the front door and went back to Quinn's couch to finish playing the video game. "How about if I win I get to choose what we do today and if you win you get to choose?" Sam offered. "Okay, deal." Quinn agreed. They shook hands and continued playing.

A couple minutes into the game Quinn was winning so Sam grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap and covered her eyes. "Hey! Sam stop you cheater!" Quinn exclaimed trying to see the tv screen. Sam ignored her and started tickling her instead. "Stop...It...Sam..." Quinn said in between laughs. Quinn finally grabbed Sam's controller and threw it on the ground. "Hey!" Sam said and stopped tickling Quinn. "Cheater." he said with a smirk. Quinn looked at him and 'glared' then grabbed a pillow and threw at him, it hit him square in the face. "Hey! What was that for? "You cheated first." Quinn said. "What? No I didn't." Sam said. Quinn started hitting him with a pillow and Sam started laughing. "Okay, okay, I cheated first." Quinn stopped hitting him and said "good." "Now come here." Sam grabbed Quinn by the waist and pulled her back on his lap and put her hands under his controller and between his hands. "There."

Half way through the game Sam was winning. "Saaaamm!" Quinn whined. "It's not fair you cheeaatteedd." "Stop whining I didn't cheat I'm just that good."Sam said. Quinn looked up at him and pouted. Sam looked down and looked up quickly. "Don't pout you know that's my weakness." Quinn continued pouting. "Fine then I'm not going to look at you." Sam looked back at the tv. Quinn looked back at the tv also while saying "meanie." Sam lifted her head so she was looking at him and kissed her on the lips.

In the end Sam won. "Ha I won! I get to choose where we're going." "Fine, but I still think you cheated." Quinn said. "Yeah sure keep making your excuses." "Shut up." Quinn said. Sam started laughing at her. "Where are we going?" Quinn said over Sam's laughing. Sam knew Quinn thought he was going to choose something 'manly' but he was going to surprise her. "We're going to a carnival." he said. "We are?" "Yes we are." "Okay!" Quinn noticed she was still wearing her pajamas. "But first I gotta changed." She said giggling. Sam then also noticed she was wearing her pajamas and laughed. "You look cute but yes you should change." Quinn ran upstairs to change.

**Sam's POV:**

Today's going great. I can't wait to go to the carnival with Quinn. And yes I'm going to do all the cheesy stuff but I'm doing it for her 'cause I love her.

"I'm ready!" Quinn yelled down the stairs 30 minutes later. As she walked down he was starstruck like he always when it came to Quinn. She could wear anything and still pull it off. She was wearing denim short shorts, a white superman t-shirt, and black flats. "You look hot babe." he told her. "You're just saying that 'cause I'm wearing a superman shirt." She said with an eye roll but Sam didn't miss the small blush that appeared on her cheeks. "No seriously you do." "Thank you." She said blushing. He thought she was super cute when she blushed. Sam was wearing denim shorts that went down to his knees, a plain white t-shirt with a leather jacket, and black high tops. "Shall we?" Sam asked holding his arm out for her. "We shall." Quinn said giggling.

* * *

**With Santana and Puck**

**Santana's POV:**

Maybe I should say yes to Puck and then maybe Brittany will get jealous and come back to me. But then I would be leading him on and I can't do that. No matter what people say I do care about people, ok 3 people. Quinn, Brittany, and Puck. Since Quinn's dating Sam I'm trusting him more. "Um Puck I uh I'm sorry I just don't feel the same way." "Oh..." Puck said disappointed. "Well I just embarrassed myself.." Puck said truly embarrassed. "No Puck don't say that. You didn't. Can we please just stay friends?" She asked. When Puck didn't answer Santana continued. "Look I care about Puck so you should be lucky 'cause someone like me cares about you. Has anyone this hot ever cared about?" Santana asked gesturing towards herself. Puck cracked a smile. "Um yeah Quinn." He said. Santana playfully smacked him on the arm. "Yeah being friends would be great." Puck said. "Good."

* * *

"Oh Sam let's play that game!" Quinn said pointing towards a balloon popping game. "Ok." Sam said walking over to it. "Hello kiddos would you like to play?" The guy asked. "Yes sir." Sam said. "Both of ya or just you young man?" "Just me." Sam said. "That would be $2." Sam gave him the money. "Ok so you get 5 tries to pop 3 balloons.." The guy said handing Sam the poppers. (I dont know what their called.)

Sam threw the first one and missed. "You suck Sam." Quinn said. "Hey that one was just for practice." "Sure but now you only have 4 left." "I got this babe." Sam threw the second one and hit a balloon. "Told ya." he said. He threw the third and hit another one. Quinn clapped next to him and Sam smiled. He threw the fourth one and missed. "Shit." he said. "Sam! You better get this one." Quinn said. "How about a good luck kiss?" Sam tried. Surprisingly Quinn kissed Sam on the cheek. The guy smiled. Sam threw the last one and hit a balloon barely. "Yay!" Quinn said. "Good job kiddo. What would you like?" The guy asked. "Babe what do you want?" Sam whispered to Quinn. "What? You won it, you choose." "I'll take... the two monkeys." The guy handed Sam two monkeys connected together by velcro hands. "Thanks." Sam said walking away.

"See here you get one and I get one." Sam said handing Quinn one of the monkeys. "Now I'm gonna play another game." Sam said then headed to a game.

Sam beat the game and picked a big teddy bear and gave to Quinn. "Thanks Sam." Quinn said blushing. "You're welcome beautiful." Sam said, Quinn blushed again. "Sam can we go on the ferris wheel? Please?" Quinn asked. "Anything for you." Sam said. "Wait what about this gigantic bear and our monkeys?" "I'll put them in the car quickly and then we can go on the ferris wheel 'kay?" Quinn nodded and Sam went to the car.

When Sam came back Quinn was talking to a girl he's never seen before. "Babe I'm back." he said. "Oh hi Sam this is my mom's friend's daughter Rebecca. Rebecca this is my boyfriend Sam." Quinn introduced. "Hi Sam." Rebecca said holding out her hand. "Uh hi." Sam said shaking her hand. Rebecca holding onto Sam's hand longer than she should of didn't go unnoticed by Sam _or_ Quinn. Sam pulled his hand away quickly he didn't know if Quinn noticed too so he didn't say anything to get her mad. "We should go right Quinn." "Yeah!" Quinn said grabbing Sam's hand and walking away quickly. _Oh she definitely noticed._ Sam thought laughing to himself.

After waiting in line for about 20 minutes they finally got on the ride. "I'm having a really good time babe. I hope you are too." Sam said. "Of course I am Sam!" Quinn said. "I guess I chose a good place huh?" "Oh shut up." Sam laughed. "I realized I don't like Rebecca." Quinn said. "Why?" "Don't why me. You know she wanted to hold your hand." "Jealous are we?" Quinn blushed and looked down. "I thought you were hot when you were mad and jealous." Sam said.

* * *

When walking to the car after the ferris wheel Sam noticed Quinn had goosebumps on her arm. "You cold?" "Um yeah kind of." Quinn said shyly. Sam took off his leather jacket and put around Quinn's shoulders. "There." "Thanks." "You're welcome."

After driving to Quinn's house Sam walked Quinn to her door. "I had a lot of fun today Sam thank you for taking me." "No problem babe I'm glad you had fun." Quinn kissed him on the cheek. "The cheek only?" Sam teased with a smirk. Quinn kissed him on the lips. "There." She said. They both laughed. "Goodnight Quinn. I love you." "Goodnight Sam I love you too." Quinn went inside and Sam went to his car.


End file.
